Come Home to Me
by litfan1824
Summary: How A long distance realtionshipcan lead to lasting realizations. threeparter litfluff, enjoy!Rating is for chapter 3 coming soon
1. Leaving

"How long do you think they'll need you there?" I ask as I try and absorb the words laid out before me. My hands tremble slightly, and I grip the well-formatted letter tightly. His head is down, and he runs his hand through his dark locks.

"I honestly don't know, I mean I'd have to call the guy that's listed on there to see." He shrugs, and I bite my lip. The words keep replaying in my head like a bad dream.

"…_you have been asked to join our publishing team stationed in Paris for an internship. We are in love with your writing, and feel you are most adequate for the job…"_

It goes on to say that he needs to respond within the next couple of weeks before the job is offered to another person. I look up at him to try and see what he's thinking, but his face is down. I feel like crying, but I know I need to stay calm.

"So, what do you think?" I need to know if he's at least considering it, or if I'm worrying for nothing.

"I…I don't know. I mean, I should do it, right?" His eyes are pleading me to give the answer he's looking for. Do I lie, and tell him that I think he should go? Tell the truth and ask him to stay? I look at him again, and for a spilt second I can see that he wants to go in his eyes; his dream is reeling in his mind, and who am I to stop him from living it? As much as I want to be selfish, I grin and bear it as I push him in the right direction.

"I think you should do it. It will be a great opportunity for you, and possibly get your name out there. You need to do this." My voice is quiet, and he reaches across the table to interlace our fingers together. I still don't even know how long it's going to be. What if I can't handle it?

"Rory, you do know this means we'll have to be a part for a while." He's whispering, and a sniffle escapes from me. I'm still digesting everything. Jess is going to leave, and I will be here, thousands of miles away. I feel moisture slide down my cheek, and I don't bother hiding it anymore. He sees this, and pulls me from my chair onto his lap. "Ror, please don't cry. I won't do it, it's not for sure."

"Jess, no. You have to do this, okay? Don't factor me into your decision. If you don't go, you'll regret it one day and I don't want that. We'll make it work okay?" I wipe my eyes, and give him a slight grin to ease him. He kisses my cheek, and I close my eyes for a second.

"Thank you for being so supportive in this. I'm going to give this guy a call, and ask what the deal is, okay." I nod, and slide back into my chair. He smirks at me before grabbing the letter and heading towards our bedroom where the phone is. I watch him close the door, and pick up my cell phone.

"Hello, Gilmore House of Whores, how may I help you?" I can't help but smile at my mother's crazy antics.

"Hi mom, it's me." I try to sound normal, but I can tell I'm a bit raspy.

"Sweets, it's you! I was hoping it was grandma because she would've had a field day with that greeting."

"I'm sure."

"So, how are you and that hoodlum?"

"You mean my boyfriend?"

"Eh, same thing in your case, so what's up?" I try and find a good way to tell her, but I end up just blurting it out.

"Mom, Jess got an invitation for a publishing Internship at a major company."

"Oh my God! That's great hun!" I smile sadly.

"Yeah, there's great stuff about it, but there's also bad stuff."

"Oh? I thought this was what he wanted, what's not to love?"

"Mom, the company is in Paris, and he has to go there without me." The line is silent for a minute. I can tell she's trying to come up with something comforting to say.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Maybe you could go with him?" I roll my eyes at the suggestion. That was, after all, my first thought.

"Seriously mom, I have a life here. I have a job, and classes, and you!"

"Oh yeah, I figured, but I thought I'd suggest it anyway. So he's definitely doing this?"

"I don't see why he wouldn't, I mean I told him to factor me out, so I guess this means he's going." I turn around and notice that he's opening the door.

"Ok well, if he ends up going you know you always have me, hun." I smile.

"Thanks mom, I gotta go."

"Okay, go do dirty things since you won't be able to for a while. Love you!" She hangs up before I can respond to her insane banter. I hang up the phone, and slough in the chair. He comes up behind me, and rubs my shoulders gently. I stand up so I'm facing him, and just hold onto him.

"So, how long will you be there?" I feel him swallow, and I gently press my lips to his throat. I look in his eyes questioningly.

"9 months, I leave in three weeks, and then I'm back right before your birthday." Nine months. That keeps repeating in my head, and just makes me hold onto him tighter. That's a lot longer than I thought it was going to be. And the fact that I only have three weeks left makes my heart ache.

"I guess we better start preparing then, huh?" I try and stay positive. He silently thanks me by placing a deep kiss on my lips; man I'm going to miss that.

"Thank you for letting me do this, it means a lot to me." I kiss him again.

"I could never stand in the way of your dreams, Jess. I can however write you letters, and talk to you everyday."

"That's a given promise; we won't change while I'm gone."

"It will be as if you never left." He and I sit on the couch just enjoying the silence. He pulls me into him as we both mull over the upcoming weeks, and all I can think about is how I don't want him to leave.

_Three weeks later_

Tomorrow, he has to leave tomorrow. I'm lying in bed awake at two in the morning trying not to cry as I watch him sleep next to me. I've never been the type to just openly gawk at him, but right now I don't care. I actually don't want to sleep just so I can look at him. I'm going to miss waking up to him holding me, and I'm going to miss how he always sounds so sexy in the morning. His voice is deeper, and slightly raspy; it sends me through the roof. I smirk at how vicarious my thoughts become. I think about how his skin feels next to mine, and how he smells right after sex. I might sound crazy, but he has an almost sweet and dizzying scent, almost like a really great cup of coffee. It's sweet, but deeper it's a tad bitter. I snuggle further into the covers, finally trying to drift off. I think about how just a few hours ago he had shown me just how much he's going to miss me during the next few months. It makes me feel the sleep that's been trying to take over me. I suddenly feel his arm pull me closer to him, and I finally drift to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Would it be selfish if I asked you to stay at this point?" I question if he even heard me with my head buried in his chest.

"Say the word, and I'll stay." I look in his eyes, and place a long sensual kiss on his lips.

"You know I can't do that, and neither can you. We can do this, I promise."

"I know, but it doesn't make this any easier." I just nod, and continue trying to just melt right into him. We're silent for a while and we must look like idiots standing the middle of the airport groping each other, but I don't care. He runs his gentle fingers through my hair, and it soothes me. I have always loved his hands; he has delicate fingers if you could believe that. I always tell him that he has writer's hands, but he says that writers don't have a specific type of hand, so after a while I let the subject drop. I look up at the big clock, and notice that he has to get going.

"Jess, as much as I hate to say this, you have to get going."

"You're right, I guess I better go." He sighs, and I swear I see moisture in his eyes. The sight makes me lose it, right in his arms. Not only am I an idiot groping my boyfriend, but now I'm sobbing uncontrollably, and he's trying to comfort me. After a few minutes I manage to somewhat compose myself.

"I'm sorry; I swore that I wouldn't do this in front if you…" I trail off trying to contain my sniffles.

"Hey, don't be sorry, I'm going to miss you so much, baby" he whispers so only I can here him.

"I'm going to miss you too, more than you know." He shakes his head.

"Trust me, I know." He winks at me, and I smile.

"So I guess this is, 'see you later?'" I look up at him.

"Yea, I'll see you later." I kiss him, hard and with more passion than I can muster, knowing it's our last for a while. I pull away breathless.

"I love you, always will," I whisper in his ear before I pull away.

"I love you too, so much. He holds my hands and starts to walk towards his security check before finally letting go. I resist the urge to go after him, and start walking out to my car so I don't lose it. I find myself running by the time I hit the parking lot. I have to get out of there, fast. As soon as I reach my car, I'm shaking and out of breath, but I don't even notice. I'm crying hysterically again, but once again, I don't notice. I'm totally numb and empty now that he's gone, and so I just cry until I can calm my self enough to drive home, without him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N well, I hope you've enjoyed it so far. I have two more parts coming soon, so look for those within the week, once again thanks for reading, and would appreciate it if you review, good or bad :

Peace,

Litfan1824


	2. Realizing

The words of a Clash song were blaring from my stereo as I headed towards Stars Hollow. I couldn't stand being in my empty apartment anymore, so I decided to spend the week with mom. My classes ended a week ago, so I could just relax and get some reading done with my mom. Maybe I'd even throw in a Shoe sale or two. Jess had been gone for six months, and it just seemed to get longer. He had tried to come home for Christmas, but an emergency came up and he couldn't leave. I kept busy, but everyday seemed to get longer without him. He called every night, and I sent packages to him once in a while. However, our conversations were getting shorter, and shorter. It wasn't that we were running out of things to say, but it just go harder and harder to hang up the phone, so I would usually cut it short before I got too emotional.

As I pulled into Stars Hollow, I noticed my mom's jeep at Luke's. I pulled into a spot and got out with a smile on my face. This place was always welcoming to me. As I walked in, the bell jingled, and my mother's smile was a mile wide as she jumped up, and wrapped me in a hug.

"Oh, my baby is home! Luke! Come out here, and bring another cup with you!" I laughed as mom ran to the counter and started yelling for him more.

"Geez, Lorelai, could you not yell in here, you're scaring the customers!"

"Oh please, like you never yell at anyone."

"Well, when I yell I don't look like a lunatic," he retorted. I sat in the seat next to my mom as he poured me a cup of coffee.

"Oh, I beg to differ." She shut up after Luke gave her coffee.

"So, Rory, it's nice to have you back in town. How is everything?"

"Oh, well I guess things are good. I mean, they've been better, but I'm getting through it." Mom rubbed my back, and smiled at me sympathetically.

"Hey, why don't we have a movie night, just you and me? You don't mind, do you Luke?"

"Oh no, that's fine. I've gotta stay here anyway because of shipment tomorrow."

"Thanks Lukey," my mom cooed, batting her eyelashes.

"Oh god, please don't do that while I'm working."

"Fine you're no fun, let's go Rory." After kissing Luke goodbye, my mom and I picked up _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, _and bought enough junk food to feed a small nation.

"Are you sure we're going to eat this much?" she looked at me questioningly.

"Rory, don't tell me that you've lost your championship ways."

"Your right, who am I kidding, of course I could eat this much."

"Geez you scared me for a minute there, kid." Mom hugged my shoulders as we both walked home, leaving our vehicles at Luke's.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oompa Loompas!" I laughed into the throw pillow I was holding as my crazy mom went nuts for the Oompa Loompas.

"Mom, aren't you a little old to have fantasies about little men?"

"Hello? I'm sorry, I can't here you, I'm too busy being a happy person!"

"Thanks mom. Does Luke know about your little fantasy?"

"Of course, he totally understands."

"Oh yea, I'm sure." She throws a handful of Skittles at me, and as I dodge them, I hear my phone ring. Mom gives me a knowing look as I run to reach my phone.

"Hello?" I say, almost out of breath.

"Hey, baby you sound like you've just ran a marathon."

"Well, we were watching Willy Wonka, and I couldn't find my phone so I had to start a frantic search."

"Wow, sounds deadly. So how is it at your moms?"

"It's surprisingly happy."

"Happy?"

"Yeah, I feel good being here, it makes it easier to deal with you being there."

"I'm glad; just don't totally forget to miss me."

"Oh trust me, that's not possible. At night, it's hard to sleep without you."

"Ugh, Rory, you're killing me." I giggle girlishly at how right now he's probably squirming. It makes me more confident.

"Did I happen to mention what I was wearing?" I bit my lip.

"No, and I don't think I could take it if you told me." We both laugh.

"A pair of shorts and your shirt."

"Damn you for being this evil." The line goes silent for a minute, and I wonder if this is about to go into dangerous territory. Surprisingly, I end up being the one to bring it there.

"Jess, I miss you, a lot." I'm quiet, and I feel the tears welling at the corners of my eyes even before he responds.

"I miss you too, Rory, and it makes my heart break that it's been so long since I've seen you." His voice makes me whimper, and I duck my head down to try and compose myself. I have t go now or I'll get hysterical again, and I really can't deal with that right now.

"My mom is calling me, I'll talk to you later…I love you." I'm glad he understands, he knows when I get to emotional to stay on the phone, and it makes me feel like he knows more about me than I thought.

"Okay, goodnight. I'll see you soon." I smile at this. "I love you too." With that, we hang up, and I take a few deep breaths before going back into the living room.

"Is he okay?" mom asks when I return.

"Yeah, he's great. We talked about how I like being here, and he told me not to forget about missing him."

"Aw, you've made Jess grow soft, remind me to tease him when he comes back." I snuggle into her sides.

"Have you ever felt like you've just gotten hit by a bus, but you were one of those people who just happen to live in the most miserable way?" She gives me a confused look.

"Like, you were so close to dying, but you still have to live."

"I guess, I mean I've felt like my heart was being hit by a bus over and over when Luke and I broke up."

"Well that's how I feel everyday I have to wake up without him, every morning I'm hit with a bus that can't quite kill me, just make me miserable. I hate it. It really makes me realize how much I need him in my life." Mom looks at me.

"Rory, what are you getting at?"

"When Jess comes home, I'm going to propose to him." I say it with confidence, knowing that I'm doing the right thing.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay, as long as you're sure. I think you should get some sleep, you look tired."

"You're right, I'm going to bed." She kisses the top of my head.

"Love ya, kid. Don't drive yourself crazy, kay?" I smile at her.

"Promise."

As I walk into my room, I find the photo album that I made for Jess for our three year anniversary. It has pictures from when we were friends up until the night before when I got a picture of him covered in flour trying to bake a cake. I brought it with me with no intentions for it, but now that I'm looking through it, it makes me feel better that a part of him is with me now. I get to the end where I had written a short note, and close it, putting it back in my bag. I crawl into bed, and fall asleep with tear-stained cheeks.


	3. COming Home

I'm a frantic mess as I try and make it to the airport. I seriously can't remember a time when I was more anxious, excited, nervous and happy in one sitting. As I drive to the airport to pick him up, I can't help but let thoughts run through my head about how different he's going to be. What if he has a French accent? I know I'm being ridiculous but I can't help it.

My phone rings, and I did through my purse to find it.

"Hello?" I answer before the last ring.

"Rory, it's Lane."

"Oh my God, Lane! It's so good to hear from you, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to say congratulations. I know that Jess is coming home today, and I wanted to let you know that I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me."

"What are best friends for? Anyway, I've got to get going. The twins are up so I've got to get them fed."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, call me after the reunion sex, okay?"

"Lane!"

"What? Okay, I really have to go. Say hi for me!"

"I will; bye." As I hang up, I see the sign that says _Hartford International_ and my stomach does a leap into my throat. I speed up just a bit more.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As I enter the airport, I go straight to the coffee shop, and grab a blueberry muffin, and a hot cup of coffee. It doesn't even compare to Luke's, but it settles my nerves. I think of buying him a Hartford Souvenir, but decide not to be too cheesy. I'm pacing, and it's making me crazy. I look at the flight board and realize that I still have an hour. I wonder about what he's thinking, and if he's going just as crazy as I am. I picture him sitting in a window seat, just waiting for the airport to come into view. His left knee is twitching, a sure sign that he's either excited or nervous.

I watch each shuttle bus bring back loads of people, and I silently pray each time that Jess will get off. I know I can't wish the plane here faster, but you can't blame me for trying. The airport is busier now, and I look around to see if anyone looks French. It's stupid, I admit, but at the same time entertaining.

All of a sudden, the whole world stops. I look past all the people, French, or not, and focus on Jess's face, smiling like I'd never seen before. I can spot him a mile away, and before I can control myself, I start running. I'm hitting people, and they're yelling, but all I can mumble is sorry as I speed past them to those arms. I'm still struggling to get around people, and he's only twenty feet from me. He instantly sees me, and drops his stuff as I finally reach him, throwing my whole body into his, and wrapping my legs around his waist. I'm holding on so tight he probably can't breathe, but I don't care, and neither does he as I feel him hold on just as tightly.

It feels like forever when I finally pull away. He looks into my eyes, and then we're kissing like crazy. I can't get enough of him, and we're still in public. I pull away after a few minutes, and just stare at him.

"So, how does it feel to be home so far?" I'm smiling so wide, I can't help it. He's rubbing small circles on my back as we talk.

"So far? Things are pretty good, but I can think of one way to make it better." He's raising his eyebrows at me, and I tilt my head at him.

"What did you have in mind?" I press my hips into his just slightly, and I enjoy the little sigh I get in return.

"I say, we head up to the hotel in this place, and do a little catching up."

"How? These rooms are expensive, Jess."

"Ah but not for me. The company pays for all expenses for my trip, including the room that I have for one night." My smile widens, and I place a light kiss on his lips.

"Let's go." I grab his hand, and pull him through the airport, and up the elevator to get our room. As soon as he gets the key, we both bolt for the room as I already start unbuttoning his shirt. The door is closed, and all our pent up passion is let out. He's kissing me, hard and I can't get enough. His tongue is battling mine as my hands try and pull his shirt off of him. I'm having trouble with the buttons, and I'm getting frustrated. I pull away momentarily.

"Screw this," I murmur as I rip the shirt from his body, and buttons go flying. He looks at me with raised eyebrows as I start to blush.

"A bit violent, aren't we?" Before he says anything else, my lips are back on his, and his hands are back at work. We move towards the bed, and we pull away just so he can take my shirt off. He lays me on the bed, and starts to slow down. He trails hot kisses down my neck, and across my chest. I'm struggling beneath him, begging him to hurry up but he takes his time.

"You are so beautiful," he whispers against my ear as his hands go around me and remove my bra. I pull his face to mine, and I kiss him gently letting myself explore what I've missed so much. My hands reach his belt buckle, and as I take it off, my hand slips in his pants causing him to moan. I giggle at him, and he tickles me as punishment for teasing. We're no longer gentle, his hands are all over my breasts; my hands are in his hair encouraging him. He kisses all the way down my stomach until he reaches my jeans. He looks up at me, and I glare at him for going so slow.

He slowly pulls my zipper down extra slow, just because he knows it's driving me crazy. I sit up to pull them off myself, but he stops me with his lips, and kisses me while guiding me back down into the pillows. He finally takes my jeans off, and he's in a position of weakness. I suddenly switch out positions, and in less then a second, I'm on top of him. We're both surprised that I did that, but as soon as my hands start to wander, all thoughts are forgotten. His pants, and his boxers are gone in a second and he laughs at how fast I'm going. He pulls me up again, and just kisses me, sensual, heated, sexy kisses that only I get in moments like these. He flips us again, and he reaches down to remove my underwear. Struggling with it, he just rips them off, and throws them in a general location. My laughter subsides when I concentrate on his eyes, burning a hole right into mine. In one quick move, he's inside me, and I cry out in surprise. My eyes never leave his, and as we move together we're both getting close. He's going faster, and I can feel myself letting go. However I refuse to without him. I run my hands through his hair, and whisper things in his ear that I know drive him crazy. Suddenly, it gets to be too much, and I throw my head back against the pillows as I clench around him. I feel him let go right after me, and he collapses on my chest completely drained.

We stay like that for a while, trying to catch our breath. I run my hands lazily through his hair, and he draws patterns across my stomach.

"I missed you." I whisper.

"I missed you too, but I'm here now." He smiles at me, and then rolls off of me so we're face to face.

"We should have reunion sex more often," I blurt out referring to lane's earlier comment.

"Yeah, except I don't want to leave again."

"I second that." He smirks and places a kiss on my forehead. I snuggle into him, holding him tight. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." I try and gather courage, now is the perfect time.

"Marry me?" I sit up so I can look at him. His eyes are focused on me, and I don't know if he's heard me or not. Suddenly, he's wrestling me into the sheets, and I'm gasping for air while laughing. "Jess! Stop..I can't…I can't focus!" He's laughing too, and I can't remember if he's answered me or not. I remember that Jess has a certain spot that makes him go crazy, and as soon as I reach it he's let go and is now the one begging me to stop.

"Did you answer my question?" I say trying not to let it get to me. I pull away, and we both calm down. He reaches out and pulls me in for a long, satisfying kiss.

"Of course I'll marry you. I'm just bummed that I didn't get to ask with this ring." He bends down to where his pants are, and reaches for a small box. I shriek and throw myself at him.

"You were going t propose!? When!?" He smiles at me.

"Tonight actually. I thought we'd go out to dinner, and then do this but as soon as I saw you I couldn't wait."

"So, can I wear it?" I'm giddy like a child and he chuckles.

"I think I'm supposed to wear it now." He winks at me, and it makes me want to jump his bones again. "I guess you can wear it though." I stick out my hand, and he gently places the ring on my finger before kissing each knuckle.

"I love you, and I'm glad you're home."

"I love you too, and I'm glad that you ripped my shirt off." I swat his chest before reminding him that I also lost an item of clothing. He rolls his eyes before we get tangled in the sheets again. It's good to have him home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Finished. A bit longer of a story, but I had fun writing it. I was gonna drag it out longer, but what can I say I like posting new stuff :

I hope you liked it, and if so please review!

Thanks!

Litfan1824


End file.
